nombres aztecas
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: El año maya se divide en 13 lunas o ciclos lunares de 28 días que corresponden a una lunación completa. Estas 13 lunas sumaban el total de 364 días, siendo el día 365 el consagrado a fiestas y se le llamaba "Día del tiempo fuera del Tiempo", es decir, no se contaba en el mes lunar. Este día se corresponde en nuestro calendario gregoriano al 25 de julio. El horóscopo Maya se divide


NOMBRES AZTECAS  
NAHUATL SIGNIFICADO EN ESPAÑOL  
A  
ACAMAPICHTLI puñado de carrizos  
ACATL carrizo, caña, junco. Rojo.  
ACATZIN pequeño carrizo  
ACAUALXOCHITL flor arrojada por el agua  
ACOATL serpiente de agua  
AHUIZOTL manífero acuático  
ALOTL guacamaya  
AMEYAL manantial  
AMEYALTZIN pequeño manantial  
ANÁHUAC ribera u orilla del agua  
AQUETZALLI agua preciosa  
ATL agua  
ATLACATL marinero  
ATLANXOCHITL la más bella flor del mar  
ATOTOTZIN agua convertida en ave  
ATZIN agua venerable  
AUACHTLI rocío  
AXAYACATL rostro de agua  
AYAUHTLI niebla  
AZCATL hormiga  
AZTLAN blancura  
C  
CEYAOTL uno guerrero  
CIHUATL mujer  
CIHUACOATL mujer serpiente  
CIHUAPIPILTZIN mujer honrada  
CIHUATEOPIXQUI mujer sacerdotisa  
CIHUAXOCHITL mujer flor  
CINTEOTL madre del maíz  
CIPACTLI caimán  
CITLALCÓATL serpiente de estrellas  
CITLALINICUE falda de estrellas  
CITLALLI / CITLALIN estrella. Luna  
CITLALMINA flecha de las estrellas ( meteoros )  
CITLALTONAC estrella resplandeciente  
CITLALTZIN estrellita  
CITLAXÓCHITL estrella que se convirtio en flor  
CÓATL serpiente  
COATLAXOPEUH ( Guadalupe) (águila) que pisó a la serpiente  
COATLICUE falda de serpientes  
COATZIN pequeña serpiente  
COYOLLI cascabel  
COYOLTZIN pequeño cascabel  
COYOLXAUHQUI señora de los cascabeles ( Luna )  
COZCAAPA agua de piedras preciosas  
CUAUHCIHUATL mujer águila  
CUAUHTÉMOC bajada del águil, águila descendente  
CUAUHTLECO águila que asciende  
CUAUHTLI águila  
CUAUHTZIN águila venerable  
CUETLAXOCHITL flor de río  
CUICACANI cantor  
CUICATL canción  
CH  
CHALCHIUITL flor de fuego  
CHALCHIUHTLICUE falda de jade  
CHALCHIUXÓCHITL turquesa convertida en flor  
CHICOMECOATL siete serpientes  
CHICHILKUALI águila roja  
CHIMALCÓATL escudo de serpientes  
CHIMALLI escudo  
CHIMALMA escudo yacente  
E  
EHÉCATL viento  
H  
HIUHTONAL luz preciosa  
HUITZILLIN colibrí  
HUITZILIHUITL pluma de colibrí  
HUITZILOPOCHTLI colibrí izquierdo, colibrí del sur  
I  
ILHUICAMINA flechador del cielo  
ILHUICÓATL serpiente celeste  
ILHUITEMOC el que desciende del cielo  
ILHUITL cielo  
IMACATLEZOHTZIN la que ofrece mucho cariño  
IXCATZIN como algodón  
IXTLIXÓCHITL cara de flor  
IXUALXOCHIOTL planta de muchas flores  
IZEL únic  
ITZMIN trueno  
ITZPAPÁLOTL mariposa negra  
ITZCOATL serpiente negra  
ITZCUAUHTLI águila blanca  
IZTACOYOTL coyote blanco  
IZTAPAPALOTL mariposa blanca  
IZTAXÓCHITL flor blanca  
IZTLACIHUATL mujer blanca  
IZTLI obsidiana, negrita  
M  
MACUILXOCHITL cinco flores  
MALINALLI hierba  
MALINALTZIN hierbecita  
MALINALXÓCHITL flor de malinalli  
MATLALCÓATL serpiente-venado  
MAXÓCHITL ramo de flores  
MAYAHUEL la de la planta del maguey  
MAZACOATL serpiente-venado  
MAZATZIN venadito  
METZTLI / MEXTLI Luna  
MEXITLI / MEXI liebre de aloe  
MIQUIZTLI reposo, quietud, muerte  
MIXCOATL serpiente de nube  
MIXTLI nube  
MIXTLE nube oscura  
MIZTLI puma  
MOTECUHZOMA (Moctezuma) tu señor enojado  
MOYOLEHUANI enamorad  
N  
NAHUI cuatro, cuarto  
NECUCYAOTL guerrero por ambos lados  
NELLI verdad  
NEZAHUALCÓYOTL coyote que ayuna  
NEZAHUALPILLI niño que ayuna. El jefe hambriento  
NOXOCHICOZTLI collar de flores  
O  
OCATLANA piedra que gira  
OCELOCÓATL ocelote-serpiente  
OCELOTL jaguar, ocelote  
OHTONQUI caminante  
OMECATL dos juncos  
OLONTETL piedra que gira  
OLLIN movimiento  
OPOCHTLI el de la mano izquierda  
P  
PAINALLI / PAINAL mensajero, el de los pies muy rápidos  
PAPALOTL mariposa  
PAPANTZI señora mariposa  
PELAXILLA copo de algodón  
Q  
QUECHOLLI flamenco, flamingo  
QUECHOLLIQUETZAL el flamenco más bello  
QUETZAL pluma hermosa  
QUETZALCÓATL serpiente emplumada  
QUETZALLI preciosa  
QUETZALXILOTL primoroso jilote  
QUETZALZIN pequeña bella  
QUIAHUITL lluvia  
QUIAHUITZIN lluviecita  
T  
TECOLOTL buho  
TECPALOTL guacamaya de pedernal  
TECPATL pedernal  
TEOTL energía, dios  
TEOXIHUITL turquesa divina, preciosa  
TEPEYOLOTL corazón de los montes  
TEPILTZIN hijo privilegiado  
TEPOCHTLI joven guerrero  
TEZCATL espejo  
TEZCATLIPOCA espejo que humea  
TEZOLPILIYOLOTL corazón muy dulce  
TIZITL médico  
TLACAELEL el que levanta el ánimo, persona diligente  
TLAHCUILO pintor, escritor  
TLANEXTIC luz poniente  
TLANEXTLI brillo, radiante, esplendor  
TLAYOLOHTLI corazón de tierra  
TLAZOHTLALONI hombre, forma masculina  
TLAZOHTZIN quien es amado  
TLECÓATL serpiente de fuego  
TLECUAUHTLI águila de fuego  
TLEXOCHITL flor de fuego  
TLEYOTL corazón de fuego  
TZILMIZTLI puma negro  
TZITZITLINI campanitas. Flor  
TOCHTLI conejo  
TONAHUAC único de la luz, posesiva  
TONALLI energía, día, calor  
TONALNA madre de la luz  
TONANTZI nuestra madrecita  
TONATIUH Sol, el luminoso, el que calienta  
TOPILTZIN nuestro niñito, nuestro príncipe  
U  
UEMAN venerable tiempo  
UETZCAYOTL esencia de la luz  
X  
XALAQUIA la que está vestida de arena  
XICOHTENCATL jicote enfurecido  
XIHUITL cometa  
XILONEN mazorca de maíz  
XIUHCÓATL serpiente de fuego, serpiente turquesa  
XIUHUITL turquesa  
XIUHXOCHITL flor turquesa  
XOCOYOTZIN el más pequeño  
XOCHICÓATL serpiente florida  
XOCHICOTZIN pequeño collar de flores  
XOCHILPILLI / XOCHIPILLI hijo de las flores, príncipe u origen de las flores  
XOCHILTLANEZI flor de la alborada  
XOCHIQUETZAL la más preciosa flor. Plumaje de flor  
XOCHIQUIAHUITL lluvia florida  
XÓCHITL / XÓCHIL flor  
XOCHIYETL flor de tabaco  
XOCHIYOTL corazón de la gentil flor  
XÓLOTL venus. Gemelo  
Y  
YAOCIHUATL mujer guerrera  
YAOTL enemigo, guerrero  
YARETZI siempre serás amada  
YOHUAL / YOHUALLI noche  
YOHUALTICITL señora de la noche  
YOHUALTZIN nochecita  
YOLCAUT serpiente cascabel  
YOLIHUANI fuente de vida  
YÓLOTL / YOLYO corazón  
YOLOTZIN corazonzito  
YOLOXOCHITL corazón de flor  
YOLTZIN pequeño corazón  
YOLYAMANITZIN persona considerada  
Z  
ZELTZIN delicada. Primera hija  
ZIPACTONAL luz armónica  
ZYANYA siempre, eterna

**Acamapichtli**: Puñado de carrizos  
**Acatl**: Carrizo, caña, junco. Rojo.  
**Acatzin**: Pequeño carrizo  
**Acaualxochitl**: Flor arrojada por el agua  
**Acoatl**: Serpiente de agua  
**Ahuizotl**: Mamífero acuático  
**Alotl**: Fuacamaya  
**Ameyal**: Manantial  
**Ameyaltzin**: Pequeño manantial  
**Anáhuac**: Ribera u orilla del agua  
**Aquetzalli**: Agua preciosa  
**Atl**: Agua  
**Atlacatl**: Marinero  
**Atlanxochitl**: La más bella flor del mar  
**Atototzin**: Agua convertida en ave  
**Atzin**: Agua venerable  
**Auachtli**: Rocío  
**Axayacatl**: Rostro de agua  
**Ayauhtli**: Niebla  
**Azcatl**: Hormiga  
**Aztlan**: Blancura  
**Ceyaotl**: Uno guerrero  
**Cihuatl**: Mujer  
**Cihuacoatl**: Mujer serpiente  
**Cihuapipiltzin**: Mujer honrada  
**Cihuateopixqui**: Mujer sacerdotisa  
**Cihuaxochitl**: Mujer flor  
**Cinteotl**: madre del maíz  
**Cipactli**: Caimán  
**Citlalcóatl**: Serpiente de estrellas  
**Citlalinicue**: Falda de estrellas  
**Citlalli/Citlalin**: Estrella. Luna  
**Citlalmina**: Flecha de las estrellas (meteoros)  
**Citlaltonac**: Estrella resplandeciente  
**Citlaltzin**: Estrellita  
**Citlaxóchitl**: Estrella que se convirtio en flor  
**Cóatl**: Serpiente  
**Coatlaxopeuh (Guadalupe)**: Aguila que aplastó a la serpiente  
**Coatlicue**: Falda de serpientes  
**Coatzin**: Pequeña serpiente  
**Coyolli**: Cascabel  
**Coyoltzin**: Pequeño cascabel  
**Coyolxauhqui**: Señora de los cascabeles (Luna)  
**Cozcaapa**: Agua de piedras preciosas  
**Cuauhcihuatl**: Mujer águila  
**Cuauhtémoc**: Bajada del águila, águila descendente  
**Cuauhtleco**: Águila que asciende  
**Cuauhtli**: Águila  
**Cuauhtzin**: Águila venerable  
**Cuetlaxochitl**: Flor de río  
**Cuicacani**: Cantor  
**Cuicatl**: Canción  
**Chalchiuitl**: Flor de fuego  
**Chimalma**: Escudo yacente  
**Chalchiuitl**: Flor de fuego  
**Chalchiuhtlicue**: Falda de jade  
Chalchiuxóchitl: Turquesa convertida en flor  
**Chicomecoatl**: Siete serpientes  
**Chichilkuali**: Águila roja  
**Chimalcóatl**: Escudo de serpientes  
**Chimalli**: Escudo  
**Chimalma**: Escudo yacente  
**Ehécatl**: Viento  
**Hiuhtonal**: Luz preciosa  
**Huitzillin**: Colibrí  
**Huitzilihuitl**: Pluma de colibrí  
**Huitzilopochtli**: Colibrí izquierdo, colibrí del sur  
**Ilhuicamina**: Flechador del cielo  
**Ilhuicóatl**: Serpiente celeste  
**Ilhuitemoc**: El que desciende del cielo  
**Ilhuitl**: Cielo  
**Imacatlezohtzin**: La que ofrece mucho cariño  
**Ixcatzin**: Como algodón  
**Ixtlixóchitl**: Cara de flor  
**Ixualxochiotl**: Planta de muchas flores  
**Izel**: Única  
**Itzmin**: Trueno  
**Itzpapálotl**: Mariposa negra  
**Itzcoatl**: Serpiente negra  
**Itzcuauhtli**: Águila blanca  
**Iztacoyotl**: Coyote blanco  
**Iztapapalotl**: Mariposa blanca  
**Iztaxóchitl**: Flor blanca  
**Iztlacihuatl**: Mujer blanca  
**Iztli**: Obsidiana, negrita  
**Macuilxochitl**: Cinco flores  
**Malinalli**: Hierba  
**Malinaltzin**: Hierbecita  
**Malinalxóchitl**: Flor de malinalli  
**Matlalcóatl**: Serpiente-venado  
**Maxóchitl**: Ramo de flores  
**Mayahuel**: La de la planta del maguey  
**Mazacoatl**: Serpiente-venado  
**Mazatzin**: Venadito  
**Metztli/Mextli**: Luna  
**Mexitli/Mexi**: Liebre de aloe  
**Miquiztli**: Reposo, quietud, muerte  
**Mixcoatl**: Serpiente de nube  
**Mixtli**: Nube  
**Mixtle**: Nube oscura  
**Miztli**: Puma  
**Motecuhzoma (Moctezuma)**: Tu señor enojado  
**Moyolehuani**: Enamorado  
**Nahui**: Cuatro, cuarto  
**Necucyaotl**: Guerrero por ambos lados  
**Nelli**: Verdad  
**Nezahualcóyotl**: Coyote que ayuna  
**Nezahualpilli**: Niño que ayuna. El jefe hambriento  
**Nicté**: Flor  
**Noxochicoztli**: Collar de flores  
**Ocatlana**: Piedra que gira  
**Ocelocóatl**: Ocelote-serpiente  
**Ocelotl**: Jaguar, ocelote  
**Ohtonqui**: Caminante  
**Omecatl**: Dos juncos  
**Olontetl**: Piedra que gira  
**Ollin**: Movimiento  
**Opochtli**: El de la mano izquierda  
**Painalli/Painal**: Mensajero, el de los pies muy rápidos  
**Papalotl**: Mariposa  
**Papantzi**: Señora mariposa  
**Pelaxilla**: Copo de algodón  
**Quecholli**: Flamenco, flamingo  
**Quecholliquetzal**: El flamenco más bello  
**Quetzal**: Pluma hermosa  
**Quetzalcóatl**: Serpiente emplumada  
**Quetzalli**: Preciosa  
**Quetzalxilotl**: Primoroso jilote  
**Quetzalzin**: Pequeña bella  
**Quiahuitl**: Lluvia  
**Quiahuitzin**: Lluviecita  
**Tecolotl**: Búho  
**Tecpalotl**: Guacamaya de pedernal  
**Tecpatl**: Pedernal  
**Teotl**: Energía, dios  
**Teoxihuitl**: Turquesa divina, preciosa  
**Tepeyolotl**: Corazón de los montes  
**Tepiltzin**: Hijo privilegiado  
**Tepochtli**: Joven guerrero  
**Tezcatl**: Espejo  
**Tezcatlipoca**: Espejo que humea  
**Tezolpiliyolotl**: Corazón muy dulce  
**Tizitl**: Médico  
**Tlacaelel**: El que levanta el ánimo, persona diligente  
**Tlahcuilo**: Pintor, escritor  
**Tlanextic**: Luz poniente  
**Tlanextli**: Brillo, radiante, esplendor  
**Tlayolohtli**: Corazón de tierra  
**Tlazohtlaloni**: Hombre, forma masculina  
**Tlazohtzin**: Quien es amado  
**Tlecóatl**: Serpiente de fuego  
**Tlecuauhtli**: Águila de fuego  
**Tlexochitl**: Flor de fuego  
**Tleyotl**: Corazón de fuego  
**Tzilmiztli**: Puma negro  
**Tzitzitlini**: Campanitas. Flor  
**Tochtli**: Conejo  
**Tonahuac**: Único de la luz, posesiva  
**Tonalli**: Energía, día, calor  
**Tonalna**: Madre de la luz  
**Tonantzi**: Nuestra madrecita  
**Tonatiuh**: Sol, el luminoso, el que calienta  
**Topiltzin**: Nuestro niñito, nuestro príncipe  
**Ueman**: Venerable tiempo  
**Uetzcayotl**: Esencia de la luz  
**Xalaquia**: La que está vestida de arena  
**Xicohtencatl**: Jicote enfurecido  
**Xihuitl**: Cometa  
**Xilonen**: Mazorca de maíz  
**Xiuhcóatl**: Serpiente de fuego, serpiente turquesa  
**Xiuhuitl**: Turquesa  
**Xiuhxochitl**: Flor turquesa  
**Xocoyotzin**: El más pequeño  
**Xochicóatl**: Serpiente florida  
**Xochicotzin**: Pequeño collar de flores  
**Xochilpilli/Xochipilli**: Hijo de las flores, príncipe u origen de las flores  
**Xochiltlanezi**: Flor de la alborada  
**Xochiquetzal**: La más preciosa flor. Plumaje de flor  
**Xochiquiahuitl**: Lluvia florida  
**Xóchitl/Xóchil**: Flor  
**Xochiyetl**: Flor de tabaco  
**Xochiyotl**: Corazón de la gentil flor  
**Xólotl**: Venus. Gemelo  
**Yaocihuatl**: Mujer guerrera  
**Yaotl**: Enemigo, guerrero  
**Yaretzi**: Siempre serás amada  
**Yohual/Yohualli**: Noche  
**Yohualticitl**: Señora de la noche  
**Yohualtzin**: Nochecita  
**Yolcaut**: Serpiente cascabel  
**Yolihuani**: Fuente de vida  
**Yólotl/Yolyo**: Corazón  
**Yolotzin**: Corazonzito  
**Yoloxochitl**: Corazón de flor  
**Yoltzin**: Pequeño corazón  
**Yolyamanitzin**: Persona considerada  
**Zeltzin**: Delicada. Primera hija  
**Zipactonal**: Luz armónica  
**Zyanya**: Siempre, eterna


End file.
